


Determined Soul

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, inspired by an amv i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ruby gets knocked down, only to come back determined.





	Determined Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoH75vIb0iE).

There was a resounding crack when her back hit a brick wall and all the breath left her. She collapsed to the ground – Crescent Rose as well. The weapon’s fall echoed around the small abandoned town. 

Nobody was coming to her aid this time. 

It was up to her to defeat this powerful Grimm.

She lay there, trying in vain to recover as the Grimm lets out a cry and it starts to bear down on her. Ruby pulled her body off the ground and grabbed her scythe, readying for the final fight.

_You’re going down now, Grimm._

She charged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
